The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,683 (Sep. 9, 2002); U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,988 (Nov. 10, 2009); U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,642 (Dec. 25, 2007); U.S. Patent Application No. 20040014570 (Jan. 22, 2004); U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,074 (Oct. 16, 1984); U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,442 (Dec. 7, 1999); and U.S. Patent Application No. 20110263397 (Oct. 27, 2011). It is desirable to have an improved workout bench that is superior to any that is disclosed or suggested in the identified references.